Challengers
Challengers are skilled fighters that appear in Shadow Fight 2 exclusively to challenge Shadow, having heard of his remarkable skills and seeking a good fight. Whenever Shadow encounters any of them, the fight difficulty is displayed (except for Lilith and Festivus) and the player can choose to either update their equipment prior to the fight or simply proceed. The Challengers initiate a special mode of fight that works exactly like a single stage of Tournament, having a maximum of three rounds timed at 99 seconds each. The players have the freedom to use their own equipment and the fight does not feature any other altered rules or conditions. The fight takes place at the location of the respective Act's Duels. Upon their defeat, the Challengers give up their weapons to Shadow. Other rewards include fight bonus and a small amount of experience. If the player loses, they are given two options: simply leave or try again. To retry, the player must pay +3 gems per every rematch. The player can pay a maximum of 30 gems, subsequent rematches and after the 10th try, it always requires 30 gems. Once a Challenger fight is fully declined, he/she can never again be re-sought for the same later on. The Challengers There are nine challengers, one in each of the six acts, one in the Interlude and two festive specials. The levels at which they are encountered may differ. Trickster Main article: Trickster '' * Appearance - Act I: Hero Reborn * Weapon: Nunchaku (Overheat Enchantment) * Level encountered: 5 '''Hawk' Main article: Hawk '' * Appearance - Act II: Secret Path * Weapon: Naginata (Bloodrage Enchantment) * Level encountered: 8-11 'Rose' ''Main article: Rose '' * Appearance - Act III: Trail of Blood * Weapon: Katana (Overheat Enchantment) * Level encountered: 14-17 'Fisher' ''Main article: Fisher '' * Appearance - Act IV: Pirate Throne * Weapon: Wanderer's staff (Weakness Enchantment) * Level encountered: 20-23 '''Outcast' Main article: Outcast '' * Appearance - Act V: The Greatest Temptation * Weapon: Heavy Kusarigama (Precision Enchantment) * Level encountered: 26-29 '''Ronin' Main article: Ronin '' *Appearance - Act VI: Iron Reign * Weapon: Ronin's Dadao (Bloodrage Enchantment) * Level encountered: 31-35 '''Nova' Main article: Nova '' *Appearance - Interlude: Third-Fourth-Fifth Province *Weapon: Spiny Knuckles (Poisoning Enchantment) *Level encountered: 40-42 '''Festivus (2014)' Main article: Festivus '' * Appearance - Any Act * Weapon: Candy Canes * Level encountered: 4-47 (Upon leveling up after getting the Christmas 2014 Update) '''Lilith' Main article: Lilith '' * Appearance - Any act * Weapon: Devil's Broom * Level encountered: 4-52 (After getting Halloween Update) '''Festivus (2015)' ''Main article: Festivus '' * Appearance - Any Act * Weapon: Caramel Shuang Gou * Level encountered: 4-52 (Upon leveling up after getting the Christmas 2015 Update) Gallery Man nunchaku.png|Trickster Man ninja naginata.png|Hawk Girl katana.png|Rose Man cool staff.png|Fisher Man heavy kusarigama.png|Outcast Man dadao janissary.png|Ronin girl_im_knuckles.png|Nova man_xmas2014.png|Festivus character_witch15.png|Lilith Gallery Screenshot_2015-09-15-18-13-14.png|First words of Trickster Screenshot_2015-09-15-18-16-57.png|Easy Screenshot_2015-09-15-18-16-43.png|Normal Screenshot_2015-09-15-18-17-28.png|Hard Screenshot_2015-09-15-18-15-33.png|Insane Screenshot_2015-09-15-18-16-01.png|Impossible Screenshot_2015-09-15-18-17-10.png|Leave Screenshot_2015-09-15-18-19-33.png|May Screenshot_2015-09-15-18-21-25.png|Easy Rematch Screenshot_2015-09-15-18-20-49.png|Normal rematch Screenshot_2015-09-15-18-16-29.png|Hard Rematch Screenshot_2015-09-15-18-20-03.png|Insane Fight Screenshot_2015-09-15-18-20-24.png|Impossible Rematch Screenshot_2015-09-15-18-19-50.png|Leave Rematch Screenshot_2015-09-15-18-23-01.png|Won Screenshot_2015-09-15-18-17-36.png|Fight Screenshot_2015-09-15-18-17-48.png|The player (Right) The trickster (left) Screenshot_2015-09-15-18-22-43.png|Won Screenshot_2015-09-15-21-56-12.png Screenshot_2015-09-15-21-58-40.png Screenshot_2015-09-15-21-59-56.png Screenshot_2015-09-15-21-59-01.png Screenshot_2015-09-15-21-59-15.png Screenshot_2015-09-15-21-59-33.png Screenshot_2015-09-15-21-56-31.png Screenshot_2015-09-15-22-03-36.png Screenshot_2015-09-15-22-07-33.png Screenshot_2015-09-15-22-06-29.png Screenshot_2015-09-15-22-06-52.png Screenshot_2015-09-15-22-06-02.png Screenshot_2015-09-15-22-05-17.png Screenshot_2015-09-15-22-07-56.png Screenshot_2015-09-15-22-09-15.png Screenshot_2015-09-15-22-00-31.png Screenshot_2015-09-15-22-08-57.png Screenshot_2015-09-15-22-00-36.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-07-52-07.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-07-55-11.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-07-54-48.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-07-52-15.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-07-54-10.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-07-52-45.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-07-55-20.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-07-56-43.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-07-58-26.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-08-08-43.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-07-57-36.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-07-57-55.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-07-56-53.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-08-08-50.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-08-09-55.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-08-08-58.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-07-56-33.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-08-09-41.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-13-33-43.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-13-37-39.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-13-36-28.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-13-36-09.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-13-35-36.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-13-38-25.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-13-37-49.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-13-39-17.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-13-41-29.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-13-41-52.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-13-40-08.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-13-40-23.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-13-39-25.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-13-43-09.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-13-44-47.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-13-38-35.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-13-38-41.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-13-44-26.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-18-31-49.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-18-36-52.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-18-36-23.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-18-35-56.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-18-35-23.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-18-37-19.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-18-36-59.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-18-38-06.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-18-41-19.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-18-38-59.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-18-39-15.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-18-40-01.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-18-38-16.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-18-41-26.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-18-42-36.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-18-41-34.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-18-41-40.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-18-42-21.png Screenshot_2015-09-17-21-05-23.png Screenshot_2015-09-17-21-10-25.png Screenshot_2015-09-17-21-10-00.png Screenshot_2015-09-17-21-09-07.png Screenshot_2015-09-17-21-08-01.png Screenshot_2015-09-17-21-10-51.png Screenshot_2015-09-17-21-11-01.png Screenshot_2015-09-17-21-13-02.png Screenshot_2015-09-17-21-20-19.png Screenshot_2015-09-17-21-15-21.png Screenshot_2015-09-17-21-18-21.png Screenshot_2015-09-17-21-14-11.png Screenshot_2015-09-17-21-13-26.png Screenshot_2015-09-17-21-17-01.png Screenshot_2015-09-17-21-22-23.png Screenshot_2015-09-17-21-11-23.png Screenshot_2015-09-17-21-11-42.png Screenshot_2015-09-17-21-22-07.png Screenshot_2015-09-18-16-25-23.png Screenshot_2015-09-18-16-28-57.png Screenshot_2015-09-18-16-28-25.png Screenshot_2015-09-18-16-28-01.png Screenshot_2015-09-18-16-27-21.png Screenshot_2015-09-18-16-29-30.png Screenshot_2015-09-18-16-29-04.png Screenshot_2015-09-18-16-30-33.png Screenshot_2015-09-18-16-33-14.png Screenshot_2015-09-18-16-33-55.png Screenshot_2015-09-18-16-32-50.png Screenshot_2015-09-18-16-32-22.png Screenshot_2015-09-18-16-30-42.png Screenshot_2015-09-18-16-30-51.png Screenshot_2015-09-18-16-36-09.png Screenshot_2015-09-18-16-34-44.png Screenshot_2015-09-18-16-34-48.png Screenshot_2015-09-18-16-35-52.png Screenshot_2015-06-21-15-32-16.png Screenshot_2015-08-26-02-43-05.png Screenshot_2015-08-26-02-43-17.png Screenshot_2015-08-26-02-43-31.png Screenshot_2015-08-26-02-43-40.png Screenshot_2015-06-21-15-32-16.png Screenshot_2015-08-26-02-43-05.png Screenshot_2015-08-26-02-43-17.png Screenshot_2015-08-26-02-43-31.png Screenshot_2015-08-26-02-43-40.png Screenshot_2015-06-21-15-33-57.png Screenshot_2015-08-26-02-43-55.png Screenshot_2015-08-26-02-45-38.png Screenshot_2015-08-26-02-46-08.png Screenshot_2015-08-26-02-49-43.png Screenshot_2015-08-26-02-44-03.png Screenshot_2015-06-21-15-47-50.png Screenshot_2015-08-26-02-44-20.png Screenshot_2015-08-26-02-49-20.png Screenshot_2015-08-26-02-49-34.png Screenshot_2015-08-26-02-46-02.png Screenshot_2015-06-21-15-41-37.png Screenshot_2015-08-26-02-45-16.png Screenshot_2015-11-01-12-06-59.png Screenshot_2015-11-01-12-07-18.png Screenshot_2015-11-01-12-08-29.png Screenshot_2015-11-01-12-08-38.png Screenshot_2015-11-01-12-09-03.png Screenshot_2015-11-01-12-09-08.png Screenshot_2015-11-01-12-09-48.png Screenshot_2015-11-01-12-09-55.png Screenshot_2015-11-01-12-10-02.png Screenshot_2015-11-01-12-11-33.png Screenshot_2015-11-01-12-11-38.png Screenshot_2015-11-01-12-12-32.png Screenshot_2015-11-01-12-11-47.png Screenshot_2015-11-01-12-12-42.png Tips *Challengers usually appear when the players level up. Get massive amounts of money to cover the equipment of the next level by fight a lot on Survival mode upon reaching a new Act to farm money, which means that as soon as the Challenger appears, one can go to the shop and buy all the necessary equipment. With up-to-date equipment, every single one of the challenger fights can be fought on Easy or Normal difficulty. *Try to fight in Eclipse mode to collect Shadow Orbs and enchant equipment; enchanted equipment can make fights in Insane and Impossible difficulty a lot easier. Trivia * All challenger weapons are enchanted. * All challenger weapons have identical functions with other weapons except for Wanderer's Staff, which has a different super slash than the usual Staves. * In real life, Ronin was a samurai with no lord or master during feudal Japan (1185–1868). * Nova's eyes are white, just like demon bosses and characters corrupted by Titan, which shows that Sensei might be right, and the person that hired Nova is working for Titan. * Since Nova is fought in the Interlude, that challenger fight is the only challenger fight to reward the player with Platinum coins. * If the player reaches Act VII and then gets challenged by Festivus or Lilith, then those fights will be the only challenger fights to reward the player with Credits. * The fight between Shadow and Festivus or Lilith takes place in the Dojo. Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:Challengers Category:Enemies Category:Characters